Panic at Malibu Pier
Panic At Malibu Pier is the first episode of Baywatch. It originally aired on April 23, 1989. Premise Two members of the Baywatch lifeguard unit (Eddie and Shauni) stationed on Santa Monica Bay experience traumatic personal upheavals, a potential suicide victim and a dramatic ocean rescue. Synopsis Cast and Characters Starring *David Hasselhoff as Lt. Mitch Buchannon *Parker Stevenson as Craig Pomeroy *Shawn Weatherly as Jill Riley *Billy Warlock as Eddie Kramer *Erika Eleniak as Shauni McClain *Peter Phelps as Trevor Cole *Gina Hecht as Gina Pomeroy *Brandon Call as Hobie Buchannon *Monte Markham as Captain Don Thorpe Guest Starring *Mädchen Amick as Laurie Harris *Richard Jaeckel as Al Gibson *Wendie Malick as Gayle Buchannon Featuring *Hope Marie Carlton as Trevor Cole's girl *Jasper Cole as Ross *Kellie Martin as Chelsea Carroll *Michael Newman as Mike 'Newmie' Newman *Branscombe Richmond as Lifeguard *Kimber Sissons as Shauni McClain's blonde friend *Nancy Valen as Hallie *Teri Weigel as cowgirl-bikini-model Gallery Panic at Malibu Pier 1.png Panic at Malibu Pier 2.png Panic at Malibu Pier 3.png Panic at Malibu Pier 4.png Panic at Malibu Pier 5.png Panic at Malibu Pier 6.png Panic at Malibu Pier 7.png Panic at Malibu Pier 8.png Panic at Malibu Pier 9.png Panic at Malibu Pier 10.png Panic at Malibu Pier 11.png Panic at Malibu Pier 12.png Panic at Malibu Pier 13.png Panic at Malibu Pier 14.png Panic at Malibu Pier 15.png Panic at Malibu Pier 16.png Panic at Malibu Pier 17.png Panic at Malibu Pier 18.png Panic at Malibu Pier 19.png Panic at Malibu Pier 20.png Panic at Malibu Pier 21.png Panic at Malibu Pier 22.png Panic at Malibu Pier 23.png Panic at Malibu Pier 24.png Panic at Malibu Pier 25.png Panic at Malibu Pier 26.png Panic at Malibu Pier 27.png Panic at Malibu Pier 28.png Panic at Malibu Pier 29.png Panic at Malibu Pier 30.png Panic at Malibu Pier 31.png Panic at Malibu Pier 32.png Panic at Malibu Pier 33.png Panic at Malibu Pier 34.png Panic at Malibu Pier 35.png Panic at Malibu Pier 36.png Panic at Malibu Pier 37.png Panic at Malibu Pier 38.png Panic at Malibu Pier 39.png Panic at Malibu Pier 40.png Panic at Malibu Pier 41.png Panic at Malibu Pier 42.png Panic at Malibu Pier 43.png Panic at Malibu Pier 44.png Panic at Malibu Pier 45.png Panic at Malibu Pier 46.png Panic at Malibu Pier 47.png Panic at Malibu Pier 48.png Panic at Malibu Pier 49.png Panic at Malibu Pier 50.png Panic at Malibu Pier 51.png Panic at Malibu Pier 52.png Panic at Malibu Pier 53.png Panic at Malibu Pier 54.png Videos CAUGHT IN A RIPTIDE! First Major Rescue On Baywatch Season 1 Episode 1 Baywatch Remastered MITCH Becomes The New Lieutenant And Sets Out Some Rules! Trivia *This is the series premiere of Baywatch and originally aired as a two hour long episode. *Richard Jaeckel who plays Al Gibson in this episode, later played Lt. Ben Edwards 1991-1994. *Gina Hecht plays Gina Pomeroy in the pilot, but Holly Gagnier takes over the role in subsequent episodes. *Nancy Valen who plays Hallie in the pilot, later became a regular cast member in 1996 as Captain Samantha Thomas. *Brian Austin Green, who would later go on to star on Beverly Hills 90210 has a small role as a boy on the beach in this episode. *John Sherrod has a small role as life guard Owen in this episode. *Kellie Martin plays Chelsea Carol, a girl in whom Hobie is interested in. See also *Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Baywatch (Season 1) episodes